


In Which Eponine Pretends To Be Drunker Than She Is

by zayndehaan



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, wow what is this i don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a minute or so of silence, and then he felt the covers being lifted up and the girl sliding onto his bed to snuggle up against him.<br/>"Marius, you awake?" Eponine suddenly whispered, and Montparnasse didn't have the heart to correct her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Eponine Pretends To Be Drunker Than She Is

It was 3:37 a.m., and he was lying alone in his house, staring up at the ceiling, when he heard the front door unlock quietly and slowly.

Montparnasse stiffened, but did not move, save his hand which reached over to his nightstand to grab his jackknife. There was a good chance it was Brujon or Babet just coming to crash here after a night of drinking; that had happened before more times than Montparnasse could count. He flicked the blade out and passed his thumb over the dull edge, lying in anticipation.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway, light and unobtrusive. Montparnasse frowned. It wasn't like Babet or Brujon to come in any further than the living room couch. He entertained himself for a moment with the idea that it might be a police officer, and pictured them kicking the door to his room down and dragging him off to a jail cell for the night for whatever crime they could pin on him. The idea was delightful, but Montparnasse dismissed it quickly enough. The worst thing he'd done recently was give Claquesous a bag of weed yesterday, and, okay, while that _technically_ counted as drug dealing, Montparnasse was pretty sure Claquesous wasn't gonna squeal on him.

A slender hand pushed the door to his room open, and Montparnasse closed his eyes tightly as soon as he caught a whiff of the vanilla scent he'd grown both to crave and hate. He contemplated telling her to get out, that he didn't need a slut for his bed tonight, thank _you_ , but lying just underneath the usual vanilla that accompanied Eponine everywhere was the sharp tinge of wine.

Montparnasse gritted his teeth together, lying as still as possible so she would think he was asleep and just go away, just go home or something. Instead, he heard the noise of fabric being opened, and easily matched pictures to the sounds-- that was Eponine pulling the buttons out one by one, and then sliding out of her trenchcoat, and neatly placing her hat on top. He'd watched her do it at record speed before, so the fact that she was taking so long now meant that she didn't want to wake him up.

Montparnasse's arm, which wasn't visible in Eponine's line of sight, drooped over the edge of the bed, and he gingerly let his knife fall to the floor. It made a small, barely audible _clack_ against the hardwood.

There was a minute or so of silence, and then he felt the covers being lifted up and the girl sliding onto his bed to snuggle up against his side, her fingers splaying out over his chest and her knees bumping gently against his. Montparnasse could smell the wine on her breath now even more than before, and wondered why she'd picked tonight of all nights to go on a bender.

"Marius, you awake?" Eponine suddenly whispered, and although her voice was quiet and subdued, the words weren't slurred, and they came out clearly.

Montparnasse didn't have the heart to correct her. He nodded mutely, as she would surely recognize the rough timbre and tones of his voice instead of the lilting, soft voice of the young university student.

"I love you," she confessed in a soft mutter, sounding both guilty and unashamed about the fact. The girl toyed with the side of his torso, dancing her fingers over it in nonsensical patterns, and Montparnasse's eyelids fluttered. He forced them closed again. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want anything to ruin this stolen moment.

Eponine opened her mouth to say something further, and then her head fell back against the pillows, and her body relaxed in the crook of Montparnasse's arm. Once her breathing had fully evened out, and he was certain she was asleep, he adjusted their positions so that his arms encircled her, and he was holding her tightly, in a way that he knew Marius never would.

"I love you too," he replied, pressing a slow kiss to the top of Eponine's messy hair, and when he woke up in the morning, the girl had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> the title really says it all guys  
> Also this is my first foray into Ponine/Parnasse fic seeing as usually all I read and write is Jehan/Parnasse/Courf, but I got the idea for this and I couldn't unget the idea for this


End file.
